


practice

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: GiftsOfValentia, M/M, sorry this is so late !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: secret santa gift for @pyrimeme on twitter!





	practice

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im posting this 2 days late i was at work the last two days and completely forgot

Sometimes, regretfully, Tobin could admit he was a bit of a pushover. He wasn’t very good at saying no, especially when Gray asked him, and only him, to do something. It made him feel kind of special, if he was being honest. Because of this, when he was invited to sneak out after his family went to sleep and help Gray with something, he did it without asking too many questions. That something wasn’t specified or anything, but Tobin trusted him, so there wasn’t anything to worry about. 

“So, Tobe,” Gray had said, “I’m assuming, judgin’ by that pretty face of yours, you’ve already kissed the girls around here.”

“Nah, not yet. Bet you have, though, am I right?” Tobin nearly choked on his tongue trying to speak, but did it in the end.

“Well, uh, not exactly? Not yet, at least.” If the lighting was any better, Tobin would be inclined to believe Gray was looking away out of bashfulness.

“Hm. I’m sure it’ll happen soon, don’t worry.” 

“Yeah, me too…” Gray thought for a minute, “Kinda don’t want to wait on it, though, y’know?”

“I...guess?” Tobin really didn’t get what was going on, but it felt a little weird.

“Do you want to, uh, maybe get it out of the way with me? Just as, y’know, friends.” Oh.

Nodding, Tobin awkwardly shifted closer to him, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of the dirt shifting underneath him. He figured he might as well make the first move, laying a hand on Gray’s arm and tilting his head upwards to make the ordeal easier on the both of them. Gray gave him a smile, which shook him to his very core, before Gray just went for it and closed the distance between them. Their noses collided at first, almost sacrificing the integrity of the whole operation, but Tobin was quick to turn his head to the side, straightening up the very best he could. He told himself he wasn’t interested in kissing Gray, per say, but if he was going to be someone’s first kiss, he at least wanted it to be a good one. 

Gray wasn’t even remotely good at kissing, all teeth, and he had no idea where his hands were supposed to be. In all fairness, neither did Tobin, but that was beyond relevance. The only thing that mattered in that exact second was the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that only seemed to get worse the more Gray touched him. Every time Gray’s hand found purchase against his hip or shoulder or cheek, an uncomfortable spark-like sensation shot through all of his muscles and made him feel something between wanting to throw up and wanting to scream. So he didn’t think to mention it. Besides, how could he? Every time he tried to pull away, Gray followed and the one time he opened his mouth, he got a whole lot more of Gray in his mouth than he ever wanted to.

Gradually, it got easier to comfortably kiss him. At some point, he pulled away to breathe and look at Gray, watching the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips as soon as they were free. It was, in a convoluted way, incredibly captivating. Without thinking about it, he gravitated back, kissing Gray again, this time with more feeling, as if his life depended on it. His chest hurt like it was on fire and everything felt like it was too much, but somehow he just wanted more. It felt really, really weird to actually get something out of kissing another guy, especially since Gray was his best friend and they were only doing this to get it out of the way. But, regardless, he was really getting something out of it. Gray responded with just as much enthusiasm, finally finding space to rest his hand on the curve of Tobin’s back, pushing ever so slightly to nudge the two of them closer together. 

With each passing second, it got harder to clearly see the line between kissing Gray because they were friends and kissing him because it felt nice. When the latter of the two thoughts crossed his mind, a sharp feeling of apprehension burrowed into the lining of his stomach and his heart twisted painfully. Nonetheless, it still felt oddly satisfying to kiss Gray, so he didn’t plan to just stop and leave himself feeling more confused. His thinking was that he’d get bored and not want to keep it up. So instead of succumbing to the anxiety bubbling in his chest, he let his mind take a break and allowed Gray to somewhat take the lead. It was then, and only then, that he realized that by abandoning his brain, he was working 100% on instinct, which he couldn’t say he minded all that much.

Their mouths separated once again with an audible smack, Gray’s hand halfway up Tobin’s shirt and both of Tobin’s hands tucked underneath Gray’s headband. As they separated, they both focused on catching their breath and ignoring the brand new elephant in the metaphorical room. Personally, Tobin was praying to the Mother he hadn’t ruined their friendship and thus made the rest of his adolescence a living nightmare. His brain truly wanted him to suffer, though.

“So, how’d I do?” He asked in what was supposed to be a confident tone.

It was real quiet for a minute after Gray fully shifted away, with only the singing of crickets and rustling of the grass. Tobin was, at the very least, embarrassed at that point, ready to book it and never think about kissing Gray ever again. 

“You’re a dirty, rotten liar, Tobi-poo.” Gray laughed, slinging his arm around Tobin’s shoulders, “There’s no way you can kiss that good if you’re a beginner. What’re your secrets?”

“Don’t have any. Guess I’m just a natural or somethin’.” It was oh so easy to lean into Gray’s side and relax again. Maybe kissing Gray wasn’t so bad.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Then Gray’s hand started rubbing gently at his hip, a very soothing sensation. “Wanna do it some more?”

Tobin’s head spun with how fast he nodded his head.


End file.
